rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Destiny the Pop Star Fairy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Rainbow Magic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Alesha the Acrobat Fairy.gif page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hi Allisonpt! I love your pages about Marilyn but there is also a Marilyn the Massage Fairy in the Pamper Fairies series. please change Ye name (The last comment) It was my idea! I got it first! well if Marilyn can't be a Pamper Fairy, what can she be then? She is a Luna (Moon) Fairy. I mean what can the massage fairy be? I tell y', the Massage Fairy can be Marlene. she's melanie now. Thanks for ur suggestions U r nice What's with Pamper Fairies.... is that bad? Yeah, I just don't like it, and it is bad. They're not bad. I've written real stories about them with their ORIGINAL names not Melanie and Lila. Why don't you like them? And why did you theme YOUR fairies on My Little Pony characters? That really hurts my feelings...:-( And anyway, just because you don't like it, it doesn't mean you have to delete it. Imagine if someone deleted your hard work. I'm going to carry on writing their names down until you give up deleting. You can't stop my dreams of being a writer My Little Pony discussion But it's cute that you base your characters on My Little Pony characters. *MMMystery at the Friendship Express-MMMystery at the Friendship Sleepover *Mysterious Mare Do well- Mysterious Fairy Do well *Destiny Eclipsed- Luna Esclipsed. -Anyway, why do you like My Little Pony? I like My Little Pony (G4- Friendship is Magic) because their elements of harmony. You can visit the external links: *Elements of Harmony *My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Wiki Anyway, I'll write a story. The title is "Return of the Fairies", based from Return of the Harmony (MLP too) I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say something bad about the Pamper Fairies. I just... don't believe that you had written the stories. I'm up to Martina. Brill the Bath Fairy is meant to be Elisa the Eye Shadow Fairy. I forgot cos i was on holiday and i didnt have my fairy list with me. I used to watch MLP too with my friend! Is Luna the purple one and please visit my story, Fairy Teamwork. It included the Harmony Fairies, Unicorn and Pamper. Please add to it cos i don't want to finish the story cheesily. thanks- wiki cont. I want to tell you, the proper name for Harmony Fairies is Elements of Harmony Fairies, Unicorn Fairies are supposed to be Unicorn Element Fairies. You cannot add a fairy with the name Elisa. There is already Elisa the Adventure Fairy, and I had the book. Well Elisa doesnt exist. It was Elise. Soz got name mixed up. Brill has replaced her. thanks for adding to my story. Well, it's OUR story now! :-) I was thinking about your fairies... Marilyn- Purple- blue hair like Luna Candace- Pink-blonde like Fluttershy Isabel- pink like Pinkie Pie Connie- Rainbow like Rainbow Dash Kathleen- Blonde like in Fairy Teamwork Wendy- Purple like Rarity Mandy- Purple-pink like Twilight. It's amazing how one MLP episode can teach a new-timer lots! You know MMMystery in the friendship sleepover, i watched MMMystery on the friendship express on youtube. it was great! sorry i keep going on. i just remember the times when i watched mlp! Anyway, I think: *Marilyn's hair is blue, with clear part (the outer part), like Princess Luna *Candace's hair is purple, pink, green, and blue like Princess Celestia *Isabel's hair is purple, like Rarity *Connie's hair is light pink, like Fluttershy *Kathleen's hair is blonde (as you wrote it) *Wendy's hair is pink, light gold, and purple, like Princess Cadance *Mandy's hair could be blue, like Lemon Hearts How about if we work together to make a story in the story: Fairy Teamwork? You could visit my wikis, *Octonauts Wiki *Lalaloopsy Wiki *Rainbow Magic MLP Wiki I would love to! Sorry I haven't answered in ages. It's 'cause my computer won't load the editor. but my iPad does! I added to MMMystery on at the Friendship sleepover. I got the transcript from the MLP FiM wiki and copied it onto Microsoft word and i turned the ponies names into fairy names then I illustrated it. Thats my favourite episode, then it's A Canterlot Wedding part 1 and 2 then it's the best night ever I caught (found) you editing the Quotes section. I am so happy, you like my page and fixed the story, so the story resembles MMMystery at the Friendship Express! Thanks for introducing MLP back to me. Now all I draw is things to do with MLP! What's your favourite pony? Mine is Applejack! Right, the story! how about you write the beginning and I write the middle. You write how the fairies solve the problem and I write the ending? If you don't like it, please let me know! I like Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Rarity, and Fluttershy, but actually, I like Princess Luna! I would write the ending. I like it very much. Anyway, I'll add the story: Return of Princess Luna. It's the final episode in Rainbow Magic (season 1). You mean MLP not RM? Yes, you should write the ending as I would end the story cheesily. Explain to me the story board, I'll follow along with it and I'll watch the episode. SORTED! Wait, should it be someone else not Princess Luna? We dont want this to be EXACTLY the same! The final episode of Season 1 is The Best Night ever. Could u do princess Luna on ur own? Sorry, I don't have time to do it... When writing my stories, I used fairies as MLP characters. Tell me if you want me to change any! Jessie- Twilight (clever) Lexi- Applejack (Texan) Claudia- Fluttershy (Soft) Miley- Rainbow Dash (Colourful) Tamara- Pinkie (funny!) Destiny- Rarity (wears false eyelashes) I wanna change some- I've kept it as my version of MLP and RM collaboration. *Rebecca (represents Twilight Sparkle, magic) *Matilda (represents Applejack, honest) *Claudia (represents Fluttershy, kind) *Frankie (represents Rainbow Dash, likes to zoom around) *Selena (represents Pinkie Pie, full of laughter) *Destiny (represents Rarity, wears fake eyelashes and likes to design clothes) You can keep your ideas but you can't change mine! I'm gonna start a new story but I need to think about it during school, k? Just make it one story than making an argument. If you are not making a story descended from MLP, then it's two different series. Don't get so angry! Shouldn't candace be cadence? I think you got the letters mixed up No, you misunderstood. The MLP:FiM Wiki told me that the spelling is Cadance, not Cadence. Some people mis-spelt them in the comments part. And, if you want 'Candace' instead of 'Cadance', just tell me. I would like to inisist that I don't get the letters mixed up. Hi! I saw your request for adoptship on Community Central. When you adopt it, can you make me an admin? Thanks :) Ariana Grande Forever :) TALK TO ME! (talk) I added Jessie into the story but I made her leave so Rebecca is the main character. Is Twilight the main character in MLp? Do you like Fairy Honesty? Yes, but I've changed some of the names. MLP-RM Collaboration Anyway, do you like A Fairyland Wedding? I like it. Lets make a collaboration story! OK! What story do you want to make? It's a Christmas Play in Fairyland and all he costumes have gone missing? Destiny (Rarity) has to make more with help with her fairy friends. Could we add a new section in, 'Script' cos Quotes are little sentences. Then we can add Quotes in after. Angry Complaints from Destiny or ArianaGrandeForever i sorry to be angry but I have to ask you. Here are the questions: *Did you put the Snow Kingdom Fairies? *Did you add them? My last question, the message 'Why on Earth did you change my fairy names of the Snow Kingdom Fairies, now I've changed them back1 Don't change mine, OK,' was Amathist1998 or ArianaGrandeForever? To Destiny, I forgive you Apology accepted I put the Snow Kingdom fairies and I added them It Was Me Amathist1998 because I have the Book Gabriella the Snow Kingdom Fairy and I thought of these excellent Series Ok You really did a sin- stealing! Stealing is not always about objects, but can be about information. You had stolen my fairy group- Snow Kingdom Fairies! I will keep on doing this until you give up editing. Then, Alicia is supposed to be Alyson. The unicorns aren't their unicorns. They do not keep the snowflake spirits on the right way. Instead, they cast a spell every time to lead them to the wrong way. The spells: #21- by Fely. It was used to keep Frosty betraying Rhea. #27- by Darby. It was used to keep Sparky stealing Cerys' magic wand #88- by Wanda. It was casted on Pola to keep him lying at Kaleah everyday. #10- by Alyson. It shot out from the unicorn's magic horn, to keep Cuby saying bad words to Martha #47- by Nicky. It was casted on Icy to freeze Kimberley and keep her an ice sculpture a decade. #9- by Bree. It was casted on Blizza to keep her hitting Shanice. #55- by Breanna. It was casted on Minty to keep all new year's eve celebrations are forfeited and never succesful. The spells cannot disappear until 1000 years later. Back to MLP! Are you American? Sorry to ask. wiki. cont where did you do or found the blue unicorn picture of Bryhanna the New Year's Eve Party Fairy Plz thank You I found and made them in www.hubworld.com/my-little-pony/shows/friendship-is-magic/games/mlpfim-ponymaker Thanks a lot for doing the first 2 snow kingdom fairies as i did the last snow kingdom fairy Look what about: *Kaleah the Winter Celebrations Fairy - a magic aqua snowflake spirit named Pola *Martha the Ice Figure Skating Fairy - a magic pink snowflake spirit named Sparky *Kimberley the Winter Fun and Snow Games Fairy - a magic green snowflake spirit named Icy *Shanice the Icicle Fairy - a magic purple snowflake spirit named Blizza Are you American? Don't worry cos I'm not a stalker and i won't go knocking on every house in America to find you! Can you read info on this page http://rainbowmagic.wikia.com/wiki/Kaleah_the_Winter_Celebrations_Fairy then you can do her, her snowflake spirit and her unicorn please Please Dont forget to do Kimberley the winter fun and snow games fairy and Icy the Green snowflake spirit! Please read: http://rainbowmagic.wikia.com/wiki/Kimberley_the_Winter_Fun_and_Snow_Games_Fairy When are you going to do Martha the Ice Figure Skating Fairy the page, a picture of Martha's Unicorn named Tara and Martha the Ice Figure Skating Fairy with Martha's Pink Snowflake Spirit named Sparky and Tara the Magic Unicorn? 6 are done 4 drawn by you and 2 of them drawn by me Now you can do Shanice's Magic Unicorn called Adelie, I do Shanice the Icicle Fairy page and you do a Picture of Shanice with the purple snowflake spirit Blizza and Adelie the Unicorn Ruining and wedding don't rhyme. If you think they do, you are silly and obviously havent listened to your literacy classes. Please let me write the poems as I haven't contributed to a fairyland wedding yet I made a changeling page. Please add to it sorry If I had to change Wendy the Pony Wedding Fairy's name into Dionne the Pony Wedding Fairy Dont be Mad its because You made Wendy a wedding invatation fairy instead of a pony wedding! Plz I hope U Understand It was me who made Robyn the ring fairy. It is ok to change names, so don't get angry, angry pants. Your so possessive of your fairies and MLP. It's like your obsessed with it, it's only a programme with little cartoon ponies skipping around. "oh no! The apples are gone!" meh. What rubbish. They're only fairies. And rings are key elements in weddings. You scream at everyone you know when you notice on letter has been changed. Don't blame things on me and amathist. I didn't change Haydn and to be honest, Haydn is a silly name that not many people have. These names are meant to be alliterations. Wait, do you even know what an alliteration is? Wiki contributor.  It's so annoying. When I make a page of a new story, you just butt in and change everything and make it all yours. Like when I suggested a fairyland christmas play, you just created it and did all of it yourself. Do you know what sharing is? Did you do those pictures of the fairies? Well, no offence but they're very... Stick-men-like. If I could put picture on there, I'd draw nice ones. Bad reply WHAT?! Don't you know I can be mad at you?! Chat rules: Do not make someone else feel bad about your comment, don't use rude words, no bullying. Do you ever know that actually I pasted the unicorn pony pictures on Paint program? Well, if you say my Snow Kingdom Fairies are stick person-like, I'll going to say your pictures are also ''stick person-like if you upload them to this wiki. Well, actually. I cant upload my pictures cos im not signed in. Im not bullying you or saying rude words. You haven't even seen my pictures, silly. Copying another's story is copyright. Why is everything based on MLP? If you want to write about My Little Pony, go on MLP wiki, not Rainbow Magic wiki. I've thought of names for the Wedding Fairies. *Robyn the Ring Fairy *Valerie the Vicar Fairy *Celestia the Confetti Fairy *Fiona the Food Fairy *Gabby the Games Organiser Fairy *Isobelle the Invitation Fairy *Ola the Organiser Fairy It's just that I'm upset that if nothing goes your way, you just change it so that it is. That's why I'm angry I know you don't live in Fairyland as Fairyland doesn't exist. ONE LAST TIME, I WANT TO TELL YOU THAT: *You had made me mad again *You copied other fairies' names (like Valerie and Fiona) *MLP isn't about fairies. It's about ponies, pegasus ponies, unicorn ponies, pegasus unicorns, and other creatures. *You're like Candace Flynn! Actually, you don't know if I am cos you have no idea what I look like. Valerie isn't a fairy name yet, nor is Fiona. If they are fairy names, they're your made up ones. 'The umbrella stand' fairy? How silly! What's the point in saying I'm like candace Flynn when I don't even know who she is. She's probably some silly cartoon character. I know MlP is not about fairies. if you want to write things to do with MLP, then write in the MLP wiki, not the RM wiki. Now that you've made everyone sink into MLP, they've forgotten about Rachel and Kirsty, the ORIGINAL characters You're probably some screechy-voiced American like she is. I'm not American so you can't say I'm like candace Flynn. First it's MLP, now its silly phineas and ferb. Cartoon characters theses days,.... Now be quiet cos i have nothing to do with you anymore. I don't like MLP, I never did and I LIKE rainbow magic You're the one who's more like candace cos you write things in capitals which means you scream. I'm a tomboy and I don't like screaming My question, why did you contribute to this wiki as you don't like Rainbow Magic? What do you mean, as actually I can find something misspelled, and you should be quiet, too. One last thing: I never said I didn't like rainbow magic, I said I never liked MLP, you should pay more attention. I don't care about my spelling. I don't like you. You just want everything to be your way and blame ArianaGrandeForever and Amathist1998. I'm good at debating and making points. So don't mess with me So, how can you tell me that the last episode (final) in MLP season 1 is Best Night Ever? You said you didn't like My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. That's cos I asked my friend who loves MLP. Duh! Bye you will never hear from me again. swear or say bad words at me all you want, I'm not coming back I also hate you- no more ''don't like! Amathist1998's own set In my Own Rainbow Magic episodes of my little pony here's my cast of my own hope you like it Please Like as much as you can *Izzy the Indigo Fairy - Twilight Sparkle (Both wear purple) *Goldie the Sunshine Fairy - Applejack (Both wear gold and Orange) *Cherry the Cake Fairy - Pinkie Pie (Both are into parties and love cakes alot) *Samantha the Swimming Fairy - Rainbowdash (Both are so cool and sporty) *Tyra the Dress Designer Fairy - Rarity (Both like designing clothes) *Danielle the Daisy Fairy - Fluttershy (Both wear yellow and a bit of pink and white) Look on Shanice the Icicle Fairy: poem